


Carmilla: Young Blood

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has it's sacrifices.<br/>A Person comes to Carmilla and Laura saying the light is out looking for revenge and the only way to stop it's rage is to turn Laura into a vampire. But will it be enough? and is there a new threat to Silas University.<br/>Theme song: 8Dawn- This is why i was born<br/>Link to Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUlclgxgNAo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more

Laura P.O.V

I was sitting down at my desk recording to my followers as usual. I been at Silas  
University for over 3 months now, and have been passing all my classes. I went  
from a A- to a A+ in journalism. That's because my professor was really  
interested in Carmilla and me that he gave me a plus for story plot. Carmilla has somewhat gotten better at cleaning up around here. Oh, and the earthquakes  
on campus has stopped. Seems like the threat finally died in the light.

End of Laura's P.O.V

Carmilla walks in exhausted from all her exams. "God I hate this school,"  
Carmilla says and flops into her bed and moans into her pillow. "Hey" Laura says and goes over to kiss Carmilla's forehead. "Hey Cupcake" Carmilla says and kisses Laura's lips and the both deepen the kiss. Carmilla starts kissing all  
over Laura's neck and Laura moans, "Carmilla.." Laura whispers in a  
passionate tone and Carmilla pushes her onto the bed still kissing her. "I don't  
like it when your clothed" Carmilla says with a smirk and starts unbuttoning  
Laura's shirt, then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Carmilla says in a harsh tone and in came Kirsch. "Hello kitty" he  
said and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Carmilla said not happy. "Oh, i was  
just opening the door for someone." A large figure came in the door, he had a beard and short curly hair and a muscle body. It was Dracula. "Hello Carmilla, nice to see you again." His voice was so cold and rough it made Laura shiver. "Why are you here," Carmilla said and stood up to block Laura from him. "Your mother" he said "I'm here because you killed the light that keeps the Vampire Council living." he continues "Without the light the Vampire Council will die, and the whole vampire system would fall apart," he said sternly. "So why should I care?" Carmilla said, "Because a vampire outbreak would start," he said and continued "without the control of the Vampire Council, the vampires would go out of control." he crossed his arms.

"And why I have to give a single fuck about that," Carmilla said uninterested.  
"Well.." he said and in a second without Carmilla noticing, Dracula had Laura by  
her neck"The only way to solve this is to kill your girlfriend, because shes the  
one responsible." Carmilla then tried to get Laura but Kirsch catches her and  
blocks her way "I don't think so" he said, Carmilla could tell he was being  
brainwashed. "Killing your girlfriend would end this, the light spirit is angry and  
it wants revenge,"he said. "Over my dead body" Carmilla said, but Dracula

tighten his grip and Laura started to gasp for air. "Be wise Carmilla" he said

"there's another way though, and that's to turn her."he said and smiles. "I  
rather burn in acid" Carmilla said and Dracula tighten his grip even more, this  
time Laura was losing vision.  
"Make a choice" he said. "Go to hell Carmilla said very harshly. He pushes  
Laura's hair back and makes his fangs visible. "You have a choice..kill her or  
turn her..Don't have her or have her forever." he said "You was going to turn her  
at some point in your life..might as well do it now." he said. Carmilla was angry  
at this, but had to decide. She gives a slight nod and Dracula let's go of Laura. 

"Come on recruit" Dracula said "We are done here" and both of them left  
leaving Laura and Carmilla alone. "Phew" Laura said in relief as she rubs her  
neck and walks to her desk and sits, "That was close" and she notices her  
camera was on the entire time and sighed.

"So Carmilla what do you want to duuuu" Laura's voice drifted as she feels  
someone breathing on her neck and rubbing her right arm. "Carm.." Laura said  
softly, and in a instant Carmilla sinks her fangs into her neck and Laura gasps to  
the sudden pain and her world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: What have you done

Laura is still passed out for 2 hours straight. "Hope i didn't kill her " Carmilla thought to herself still holding on to Laura who's neck is bandage up. "My god...what am i going to say to her when she gets up" Carmilla still thinking to herself "Maybe..oh hey Laura sorry i bit you and turned you into a..." Carmilla got angry of the thought of it, but she had to in order to protect her from whatever Dracula was talking about. "Hope she doesn't get mad...she might understand...probably not." 

Laura started to wake up and Carmilla got a nervous feeling in her stomach. "Carm..what the hell" Laura said and felt a sharp pain coming from her neck and touch her neck to feel two bandages on her neck. "Did you feed off me again?" Laura said, Carmilla didn't respond right away, she had to think what is she going to say to her. "Laura.." Carmilla said softly and grabbed Laura's hands. "I'm going to tell you something that's going to make you freak out but..." Carmilla paused and continued "you got to understand that what i did..was for us..do you understand?" Laura nodded and just when Carmilla was going to speak, in came Perry and Lafontaine.

"Hey guys" Lafontaine said. "Oh hey" Laura said, "Have you seen Kirsch today?"   
Lafontaine asked. "Actually i did," Laura said "Why you need him?" " We are going on a mission trip and we needed extra muscle," Perry explained. "Well i don't know what happened after he came in with some dude" Laura said. "Who?" Lafontaine questioned. "I don't know some big guy with a beard and he grabbed me by the neck and told Carmilla that the light wanted revenge and he needed me dead" Laura explained then sighed. "Wow" Lafontaine said "Who was it?" All eyes went to Carmilla who was shaking a bit lost in her thoughts.

"Carm!" Laura snapped her finger in front of Carmilla who payed no attention. "What?" Carmilla said back to reality, "Who was that guy who came in with Kirsch?" Laura said in question. "Dracula" Carmilla said and they all look at each other in confusion. "Dracula? you mean the one in movies and books?" Lafontaine said. "Yes" Carmilla said then sighed. "Well..what did he want" Perry said. "Well..he wanted to kill Laura over some stupid thing about the light's anger" Carmilla said. "That thing isn't dead yet?" Perry said in panic. "I guess not.." Laura said in despair. "So what are we going to do?" Lafontaine said and again they wait for Carmilla to answer. "Don't look at me" Carmilla said "I'm not the one that got it angry." 

"Oh so your saying it's my fault" Laura said in a sassy tone. "No i never said that" Carmilla said. "Well, i think what we should do now is find kirsch." Lafontaine said "He might know something to where Dracula is...and after we find him we tell him to deal with the light himself." Everyone agreed. 

Perry starts to notice something about Laura..she was a little pale then before and also noticed the two bandages on her neck. "Laura.." Perry said, "Ya?" Laura said. "Why do you look pale?" Perry said and everyone turned their eyes to Laura who was trying to figure out what is Perry talking about. Then she looked at the mirror and noticed she was pale. "What the.."Laura said and walked over to the mirror to look closer and saw her eyes red.

"Um...guys" Laura said while getting scared and Lafontaine walked over to feel Laura's skin. "Your skin is very cold." Lafontaine said loudly and Laura started to freak out. "Wha....what is happening to me." Laura said in confusion. 

"Your a vampire" Carmilla said out of nowhere and everyone turned to stare at Carmilla. "You...you turned me..." Laura said not believing Carmilla. "I had to do it some day.. and i didn't want to lose you," Carmilla said. "No..." Laura said and was about to cry. "hey hey cupcake...don't cry," Carmilla said "I had to do it because..." Carmilla hugged Laura. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Laura said in rage and Carmilla and the other two stand there in shock. 

"Why" Laura said while crying "you ruined everything.." at this point Laura was in full blown tears. "Look Laura" Carmilla said in a sad tone. "get out" Laura said in a angry and harsh tone. Carmilla had a very guilty face "I didn't mean to.."Carmilla's voice trailed off and Laura's eyes started to glow bright red "JUST GET OUT!!!" Laura said shouting and made Perry and Lafontaine jumpscared and made Carmilla back away. 

Carmilla then looked like she was about to cry or throw a fit so she stormed out of the room and left Laura in the dorm to cry on her desk. "You want us to help you" Lafontaine said silently. Laura then looked at them in a death stare "You too" Laura said and both Perry Lafontaine both rushed out the dorm and closed the door behind them. Laura was sitting there trying to understand why she acted that way. "Maybe a vampire thing" She thought.

Laura sighed and saw her camera was still on the entire time and started to giggle at bit. "wow" she said and made her fangs visible so she can see if it was all too real. Then she smiled "I'm a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Council/Bloody Day

1000 miles away from Silas University

Everybody in the court room was arguing and talking loudly. Some were about the light, others were about something big. Everybody got silent when Dracula and Vlad his brother walked in the room. Dracula walked up to the elder of the Council, Remus, who sat on his throne staring directly at Dracula.

"Have you completed the mission Dracula?" Remus said, "Yes sir" Dracula said "I did." "Good" Remus said, "Then we can proceed with the Operation as planned." Remus then got up from the throne and stepped to the side as Dracula walked towards the throne and sits on it. "Carmilla will get what she deserves," Dracula says "Her betrayal and the murder of Lucian will be punished" he said and smirk.

"Tricking her to turn her precious girl into a vampire is all part of the plan to end Carmilla" Dracula says "We will use Laura against her own girlfriend..it's all perfect" he smiles and chuckles a bit. "Sir" the vampire scientist came in, "I think you should see this" Dracula got up and walked with the scientist.

Back at Silas University

Laura was sitting on her desk for the whole day now. She looked at the sun coming up in the distance and sighed. "Can't go outside in the sun anymore" She thought "Your a vampire now." Laura was sad about this, no more bike riding,no more walking on the beach when it's sunny out, no more going on hiking trips with her father every 2 months, no more being in the sun period.

Laura went to sorrow all evening, and was mostly making up the work she missed for school. She started to get hungry. "Oh that's right" she said "I'm a vampire...so i need to drink bluu," She got disgusted at the thought but she had to in order to survive. So she got up and looked in the refrigerator and saw the milk carton. "Carmilla wouldn't mind if i drink her stuff" Laura said and grabbed the milk carton and took a sip. That one sip turned into drinking the whole thing, Laura was really craving for some blood.

"Damn" she said "That was good..but had a hint of metal." Metal like iron in blood, that's what Carmilla always says. "Carmilla" she thought. She hasn't spoken to her since the whole freak out, she wondered if Carmilla left her forever. "I got to find her" she said and grabbed her jacket and walked out to search for Carmilla.

A Silas Bar 2 miles away from the University

Laura walked up to this Bar called Dan's Liquor, "Good thing she has a i phone" she said "i can track her with that app i installed in her app store."  
She got embarrassed by her that own thought and walked to the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

The place looked old-fashioned like something in the cowboy times. There was two drunk guys in the corner doing...who knows what. From a distance there was Carmilla looking like she got hit by a car. "More"Carmilla said drinking the 100th beer bottle from the place. "I'm surprised your not drunk yet" the bartender said and passed Carmilla another beer and she drank it in seconds. "I never get drunk" she said and smirks.

Laura stood at the doorway wondering whether she just go up to her a apologize or just leave. "Are you just going to stand there young lady? or you gonna order something" the bartender said and Carmilla turned her head to see Laura. "Um.." Laura said nervously and walked towards the bar counter and sat down. "Order her a vodka" Carmilla said and the bartender nodded and walked to prepare the drink. "If you came here don't to apologize..don't" Carmilla said "I'm already in a stressing mood from all the exams" she said and drank another beer. "But..what i did...it wasn't like me to.." Laura's voice trailed off as she didn't know what to say. "It's all part of being a vampire" Carmilla said "All your senses, emotions, and strength increase when your a vampire" she explained "That means what you did back there was part of the whole vampire thing" she said and continued to drink her beer. "but..did you really have to turn me" Laura said and thought that it was a mean thing to say"

"Yes" Carmilla said "I was going to do it some day and you know that" she said. "But..do you think it was the right choice" Laura said, "Yes...i didn't want to lose you" Carmilla said and smiled. " so..."Laura was thinking of a question "Your going to teach me all the things about being a vampire?" she said, and Carmilla said yes. "But it would be weeks to get used to your new life" Carmilla said "I'll make it worth your wild," she said and kissed Laura's cheek. 

"Here you go"the bartender said and put the drink in front of Laura. Laura then started to feel a pounding feeling in her stomach...she realized that the blood she drank earlier wasn't enough. "I'll be right back.."Laura said in a shiver voice and walked off leaving Carmilla and the bartender looking at each other in confusion.

Back of the Bar/Alley way

Once Laura got outside she stumbled onto a brick wall and her fangs was visible and was stinging very much. Down the alley was 6 guys drinking and laughing at there stupid jokes and noticed Laura holding on to the brick wall. "hey boys look" one of the guys said, "There is a girl in our alley" he said. "Hmph..she might be drunk...look at her" the other said and laughed. 

"Let's say hello" he said with a grin and all of them walked to where Laura was. "Hey girly" he said "Shouldn't be alone at night time..and in a alley" he said "A pretty girl like you always end up here" he said "It's a shame." One of them then approached her and grabbed her boob. "go away.." Laura said faintly and they all laughed. "Wow how many beers have you been drinking" he said, "You are really drunk" he said while rubbing her boob. Laura then pushed the guy full force into the group of boys.

"You just made a great mistake" Laura said and showed her fangs and all of them backed away in fear. "What the hell are you" one of them said, and then one of them pulled out a gun."Stay back bitch!" the one holding the gun said. Laura didn't stop walking and the guy shoot his gun. 

But he missed and Laura having him by the neck and he instantly dropped the gun. "I'll make this quick" Laura said in a evil voice and bit down onto to his neck and the guy screamed. The others started to run and Laura put the guy she feeding down and ran to catch the others down the alley.

15 minutes later

"Laura" Carmilla called out, "You been gone for a long time..and i just wanted to..." Carmilla stopped as she turned the corner to see something from a horror movie. There were body parts everywhere and a dead guy with two dots on his neck. Carmilla couldn't believe what she saw and from the shadows..came Laura covered in blood. "I'm sorry" she said and started to cry. Carmilla walked up to her and hugged her "It's not your fault" she said. "But look what i did...i'm a monster" Laura said while crying. "Your not a monster" Carmilla said "Your special and that's what matters right now" she said "I can help you..it's all part of getting used to being a vampire." Carmilla then looked to see police looking for the sound of the gunshot.

"We have to go"Carmilla said and Laura nodded and they both super speed run out of there.

Meanwhile....

Dracula and the scientist both walked down to the lab which was shady and dark. The scientist pulled a lever and the door to the lab opened. "Right this way" the scientist said and Dracula followed. 

There was a massive tube in the center room and steam was coming from it. Inside was a figure with wings. "I think the subject is almost ready to be activated" the scientist said, "How soon?" Dracula said. "Just a bit longer... we just need to stabilize his body a little more and we can dragged him down where the light is" the scientist said, "Perfect" Dracula said and walked up to the tube and touched it. "Oh my son" Dracula said "Soon you will be alive and taken upon this world" he said "And once your living we can proceed with our plans to conquer this world and enslave all humans" he said and started to walk off. "soon you will be born" Dracula said and turned to get another glimpse of the creature "Magnus."


	4. Chapter 4: True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is some sexual things so brace yourself.

Laura and Carmilla both returned to their dorm and it was 2:00 a.m. Laura had been crying on the way back and all Carmilla did was tell her she's gonna get through this and that she would train her starting tomorrow. "Here...let's get you out of these clothes" Carmilla said and started to help Laura get her clothes off..Laura now has just a bra and underwear. "I'ma go take a shower" Laura said and Carmilla nodded and Laura walked to the bathroom and locked it. Carmilla frowned at that "She never locked the door" she thought and sighed and grabbed a book and started to read.

Laura finally got out the shower 10 minutes later and changed into a shirt and some jeans. "You wanna go somewhere?" Carmilla said, and Laura frowned. "I don't feel like going anywhere..plus it's past midnight." Carmilla could tell Laura was still upset about..what happened..but that didn't stop her of coming up with ways to put that aside. "There's a nice restaurant that stays up all night" Carmilla says "I think we should go check it out."

Laura sighed "Fine. We'll go" Carmilla smiled and put her book down and escorted Laura out of the room and to the restaurant.

At the restaurant

Laura and Carmilla sat down at a table with nobody around and the waiter brought them both glasses of water for starter drinks and walked away to give time for them to look at their menu's. Laura looked at her menu and dropped her jaw "All these are expensive!" Laura said. "But you can't eat any of it...except for the wine" Carmilla said.

"Then why are we here?" Laura said, "just wait in see" Carmilla said. There she goes again Laura thought, being mystery and all, god i hate that Laura thought and pouted. The waiter came back and asked what they wanted to order. Carmilla said she would like the special which was red meat steak on the menu. They waited and the waiter came with big trays and the waiter put them on the table and opened it.

Laura stared at what appears to be a rack of blood bags with all the types, she stared at Carmilla confused and Carmilla just smiled and nodded for the waiter to leave. "What kind of restaurant is this?" Laura questioned, "My favorite one" Carmilla said "Plus that waiter..was a vampire." Laura was surprised and didn't notice it at first, but now she does. 

"Wow" Laura said and Carmilla smirked and started to drink hers. Laura was hesitated to drink one of the bags because she thought she would turn into a crazy beast again. "Don't worry about what your thinking" Carmilla said "Just enjoy."

Laura then drank one bag and then two and three and four and five. "Whoa..slow your boat kiddo" Carmilla said and Laura wiped her mouth and saw Carmilla had some blood on her mouth. "You got a little.." Laura said and took a napkin and wiped Carmilla's mouth with it. Carmilla giggled at this and Laura smiled and then both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Wanna get out of here" Carmilla said, and Laura nodded. Carmilla put a tip on the table and they both left.

Some club at Silas

They ended up at a club, Carmilla said there was a club and wanted Laura to go, after many refusals Laura said yes and went. Carmilla and Laura walked through the crowd and went to a private booth and order two red wines. "What else stays up all night" Laura said and they both laughed. "I know a lot of places that stays up all night and day" Carmilla smirked. 

Laura looked at the dance floor and backed at Carmilla "Let's dance" Laura said and Carmilla was about to refuse but Laura grabbed her hand and rushed to the dance floor with her. The DJ was playing 'My way' by fetty wap and Laura started dancing and so did Carmilla.

They both danced to all the new hits of 2015 and some that were old like from the 2000s. Then a slow song came on..which was 'Thinking out loud' by ed sheeran and everybody got in pairs and slowed danced. Carmilla stretched out her hand to Laura and Laura giggled. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and Carmilla put her arms around Laura's waist and they began to slow dance.

When your leg don't work like they used to before  
And i can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

Laura and Carmilla began to smile and Carmilla twirled Laura like she was a princess.

And i'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, i'll fall in love with you every single day  
and i just wanna tell i ammmm

Laura was thinking how lucky she is to have Carmilla. She didn't know a life without Carmilla. It would be dull she thought.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart

Laura put her head on Carmilla's chest and Carmilla giggled and smiled then hugged her close her body.

I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

Carmilla was very happy she had Laura by her side. Ever since Ell got killed by the light she been at lost with herself for decades. Now she has found her soul again, Laura has given her soul back.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistake  
Hoping that you'll understand

They both were in a different universe like nobody was around them. They were both deeply melted into each other.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, Place your head on my beating heart

Laura looked up at Carmilla and kissed her. Carmilla then deepened the kiss and they both kissed each other like it was their first time.

Maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

-At their dorm at 4:30 a.m-

Carmilla pushed Laura into the room and started to kiss her violently, Laura pulled Carmilla into her bed and got on top of her and deepened the kiss.  
Carmilla was tugging on Laura's shirt and Laura knows Carmilla gets impatient. So she teases her by kissing her neck instead and Carmilla tightens her grip "Please" Carmilla whispered.

Laura finally took her shirt off and took Carmilla's too..and bra and started sucking on her nips. Carmilla moaned and begged for more, this made Laura giggle and did what Carmilla said. Then Laura made her way down and slowly unbutton Carmilla's leather pants and pulled them off then threw the pants somewhere. Carmilla gets tensed wanting Laura to proceed. Laura teases her again by kissing all over her stomach and made Carmilla shiver. 

"Laura...Please" Carmilla said and Laura stopped the tensing all together and proceeded on what she was doing. She took off Carmilla's underwear and started to spread Carmilla's legs wide open. Carmilla looked nervous but wasn't, she just wanted Laura to fuck her already.

Laura then started with one finger entering Carmilla and Carmilla moaned. Laura went in and out and Carmilla breathing quickened. Laura went extreme and put two fingers in and Carmilla moaned louder and she could feel her coming. Laura pulled out her fingers and licked them clean then bent down to swirl her tongue around her clit. Carmilla screamed out her name and was losing breath. 

Laura can sense it's getting close so she quickens her pace and Carmilla finally came. All of it came in Laura's mouth and Laura cleaned it out. Carmilla..still shaking smiled and Laura smiled as well. Laura then rested her head on Carmilla's chest and was yawning. "Wow..after all that your now tired" Carmilla said with a smirk and Laura laughed "Ya i'm beat....goodnight" Laura turned out the light.

"Goodnight creampuff"

And we found love right where we are......


	5. Chapter 5: Twin Brother

Laura woke up the next morning to Carmilla still sleeping, she yawned and jumped when she saw a pale figure that kinda looked like Carmilla but was a man. "Good morning sunshine" he smiled. "Who are you...?" Laura said nervously. His eye were sharp blue and his clothes were very detailed in black. "I think Carmilla should answer when she wakes up...shes always been a deep sleeper" He said "But i will tell you my name and that is.." he was cut off when Carmilla was starting to wake up.

"Who the fuck..is talking" Carmilla then got fully awake when she saw the pale figure sitting on the other side in the bed. "CAIN!" Carmilla said with bright red eyes. "Oh hello sister" Cain said. Laura was both looking at Carmilla and at Cain and realized "Are you guys twin brother and sister?" This made Cain laugh "Wow your so late" Cain said "you should have known by now child..of course i'm her twin brother..can you tell?" 

"Enough" Carmilla firmly said "What the hell are you doing here?" "Well...i came here because i have something to tell you..and it has to do with Dracula" Carmilla stomach turned at this and he continued "But before i tell you, you have to do something for me first" Carmilla started to laugh "Why the hell would i help your dumb ass" 

"Well..because the information might have to do with world domination and...Laura" Carmilla and Laura looked at each other and back at Cain. "What is he planning" Carmilla said, "Ah ah ah" Cain teased "First mission then information." "Fine" Carmilla said "Whats the damn 'mission' " 

"I'll tell you..once you get dressed"Cain smiled and walked out the door. "So..." Laura broke the silence "You have a twin brother" Carmilla then looked at her like she was annoyed by that. 

In the woods hours later....

"Can you at least tell us where we going?" Carmilla said while carrying Laura who got tired of walking. They were somewhere near major river and big waterfall, they been walking for hours. "Soon we will arrive...don't wanna ruin the whole mystery reputation" Cain said and giggled, Carmilla rolled her eyes.

A big dark castle came into view "We're here" Cain said, they all look up to crows sprawling around the castle in a circle. "Ok..heres the mission...you got to retrieve a special relic for me" Cain said, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY DID YOU BRING US WHEN YOU GOT HAVE DONE THIS YOURSELF" Carmilla shouted. "Because men can't venture into the castle...only women" Cain sighed and crossed his arms. "Why is that" Laura asked. "Because a curse on the castle was made from a demon witch and did it for revenge" Cain leaned against a tree. 

"So your just gonna stand there and not help?" Carmilla said, without Cain responding he walked up to the castle and hit a invisible barrier and Cain shrugged "Can't do anything to help instead of looking out." Carmilla sighed and put Laura down and walked up to the invisible barrier and sticked her arm through. "Come on Laura" Carmilla said and started walking towards the castle and Laura followed.

Inside the Castle..

"Wow this castle is huge" Laura said amazed, "Sh quiet Laura" Carmilla said. Right when she said it a trap spring up and almost hit Laura. "Traps in a creep castle..check" Laura said. They keep walking and they come across a door with riddles. "Seriously" Carmilla said and punched the door.

"Maybe i can solve it" Laura said and look at one of the riddles "Pronounced as one letter,/And written with three,/Two letters there are,/And two only in me./I'm double, I'm single,/I'm black, blue, and gray,/I'm read from both ends,/And the same either way./What am I?...hmmm" Laura looked the riddle closely and knew the answer. "Smoke?" Laura said.

The door suddenly opened and there was a wide stair case leading down very fair. "We should be careful...there could be more traps" Carmilla said and Laura nodded. They dashed downstairs and reach a long hallway. "Ok..come on Laur..." Carmilla saw Laura with a arrow on her back "What?" Of course Laura didn't notice. Carmilla just pulled out the arrow and threw it somewhere.

A large growl came from the other side of the hallway, a big shadow appeared and rumbling footsteps were echoing all around. "Is that uh" Laura said and the big figure shined itself to the light. "That's a dragon?!!" Laura said and the figure roared "Great"Carmilla said.

Somewhere in the castle..

"Madam" the servant said, a dark lady figure was sitting on the other side of the room. "Why...is there intruders in my castle" The dark figure asked. "I don't know..but both of them are not human" the servant said. The dark lady figure got up and walked towards a crystal ball. "I'll just to this one myself" she smiled.

Meanwhile...

"Ok.. i think you killed it" Laura was in the hand of the dragon and Carmilla was catching her breath as she hold a regular sword. "Come on" Carmilla said and sliced open the beast's hand so Laura can get out. "We need to find the relic" Carmilla said but once she turned she was greeted by a tall lady with a long black trench coat.

"If your going to steal my relic..your gonna have to get through me" The lady says and smiles evil. "With pleasure" with Carmilla saying that she dashes towards the figure and slashed her right arm but it went right through her. "Hmph try again" The lady grabbed Carmilla and slammed her into the floor at full force. Blood was coming from Carmilla's head and she got mad. 

"Your dead bitch" Carmilla says and turns into a black panther and jumped at her. The lady grabs the panther by the neck and punches too many times. Blood was dripping from the panther's mouth and was dropped to the ground. Laura couldn't stand any longer and started to dash at the tall figure. The tall figure as caught off guard and Laura grabbed her leg and snapped it into two. The lady screamed and fell to the ground.

Laura then gets a spear from one of the statues and drives it right into the tall figure's heart. The tall figure screamed eternally and her body was burned to ashes. Laura ran towards the hurt Carmilla. "Please don't die you stupid vampire" Laura said and found a small tube of blood and she grabs it and makes Carmilla drink it.

Carmilla coughs "Hey" and Laura smiles "Hey." 

They both get up and walked towards the end of the hallway and see a shiny green relic sitting on a pillow. "Well we found our relic" Carmilla says and swipes it from the stand..and sets off a trap. "Ugh i'm getting tired of this castle." The castle was falling apart and there was a open window, Laura decide to jump out and she did, and Carmilla followed.

Outside..

Cain sees the castle falling apart and see two falling figures. He rushes over and grabs Laura and Carmilla in time. "Got your stupid relic" Carmilla holds it up. "Good" he said and puts them down. "Now i'm going to tell you what i know."


	6. Chapter 6: Training Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter but will make chapter 7 longer i promise.

After Cain told Carmilla, Dracula's plans, She got really angry and rushed back to Silas University with Laura trying to catch up to her. "Slow down will ya?" Laura asked and Carmilla stopped and looked at Laura. "Do you not hear what Cain just said?....Dracula tricked me into turning you so you can kill me" Carmilla punched a tree and the tree fell to the ground hard. Carmilla was about to punch another tree but Laura hugged her. "I don't care about what you did to me.....i'm kinda happy of the idea of spending the eternity with you" Laura said and Carmilla stopped "What we need to focus on now which is dealing with the fact some dude wants to take over the world." Carmilla calmed herself and ran her fingers through her hair "Ya..ya i know" Carmilla said. Carmilla looked around the area "This could be a good time to train don't you think?" Laura nodded and Carmilla started to set up a training course. 

First Laura was tested in her speed, Carmilla challenged her in a race. They started in a open plain field and counted down...1...2...3! 

And they were off racing down the field with Carmilla in the lead. Laura was trying to catch up but a decades old vampire was faster then her. From a distance a big gap was there and Carmilla doubled her speed and jump across the big gap and stopped. Laura wasn't fast enough to make it so she stopped. Carmilla was waving and smirking while Laura was looking down seeing how deep the gap is. She inhaled and exhaled and went a back a few miles then ran with all her speed over the gap but didn't land well. Carmilla giggled a little while Laura was on the ground faced down.

Second Laura was tested in agility, The challenge was to avoid all flying objects while on the trees and couldn't hit the ground. Laura was on the trees not ready and a rock nearly hit her face. Rocks from all different directions came at her and Laura was twirling and dodging every rock thrown at her. She was caught off guard and got knocked out of the tree but caught herself by holding on to a branch and Carmilla appeared and smirked and threw a rock at the branch and the branch broke and Laura fell.

Third Laura was tested in battle, and Carmilla and Laura was facing opposite each other "I'll be gentle" Carmilla smirked and Laura rolled her eyes. Laura started the fight with a dash toward Carmilla who reacted by jumping in the air and forward flip away from Laura. Laura thought she had her so she grabbed Carmilla and pinned her to the ground. However, Carmilla did a back slam against Laura and Laura yelped in pain and let go. Carmilla got up and extended her hand out "We will stop here for training today." Laura then grabbed Carmilla's arm slammed her into the ground and got on top of her. "Now we can stop here" Laura smirked and kissed Carmilla who kissed back. 

They went back to Silas University and told Lafontaine and Perry the news. "Ok with that information..we should look into that whole project" Lafontaine said and Carmilla nodded and sat on the bed "The sooner we understand this whole plan the sooner Dracula will get what he deserved" Carmilla vowed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.


	7. Author's Note

Look who's back from the deeeeeeead

But seriously tho...I thought I would write this out because I want to share why I disappeared. Basically life happened and a lot of stuff went down and I forgot about this story in the process. Your probably wondering why come back now? Well I came to check on this account to see how it was doing then I see all these notifications from this story and I'm like "Wow people love this story and are able to find it and read it" it's funny because this was my first ever Carmilla fanfic and it's the most popular. Anyway, i might continue this story if you guys are interested. I was 15 when I wrote this story and now I'm in college. Oh how the time flies lol.

So ya, if you guys are still interested in this story and want me to continue. Comment below. Also, I might do this brand new story if you guys want it. Comment below if your interested in knowing more. 

Hopefully I will get active again and I will keep you guys posted.


End file.
